Tooru Mutsuki
Tooru Mutsuki (六月 透, Mutsuki Tōru) jest inspektorem śledczym Pierwszej Rangi, Quinx oraz byłym członkiem Drużyny Quinx. Podczas Operacji Eksterminacji Rodziny Tsukiyama, został przydzielony do wspierania innych drużyn podczas ich misji. Służył jako tymczasowy członek Drużyny Hachikawy i Drużyny Suzuyi podczas głównych operacji. Był mentorem Drużyn Oggai i wspomagał ich misje jako Drużyna 0, do czasu swojego odejścia z CCG wraz z Shinsanpeiem Aurą w celu osobistego odszukania jego byłego mentora, Kena Kanekiego. Posiada pseudonim Przepaska '(眼帯, ''Gantai), nadany przez Doktora Shibę i Drużynę Hirako. Wygląd Mutsuki jest szczupłym, ciemnoskórym młodym człowiekiem z ciemnozielonymi włosami. Posiada zielone oczy, choć jego kakugan jest cały czas aktywny i posiada czerwoną tęczówkę z ciemnoszarą twardówką. Z tego powodu, nosi opaskę medyczną, aby ukryć oko, jednak później zaczął nosić skórzaną, którą dostał od swojego mentora, Sasakiego na święta. Podobnie jak inni Inspektorzy CCG, Tooru zwykle ubrany jest w garnitur, krawat oraz biały płaszcz. Posiada bliznę pod lewą piersią i kolejną po prawej stronie. Nosi także mały binder, który ma spłaszczyć jego klatkę piersiową. Początkowo miał włosy ścięte na fryzurę bob, jednak po promocji na wyższą rangę, ściął je jeszcze krócej. Po byciu więzionym przez Torso, jego włosy uzyskały jaśniejszy kolor. Po odzyskaniu swoich wspomnień z przeszłości, jego włosy sięgały do ramion i stały się białe. Gdy Mutsuki wdał się w walkę pomiędzy Takizawą, a Amonem jego kakugan nie był już przez cały czas aktywny. Jego fryzura stała się podobna do tej z przeszłości, sam Tooru zaczął też częściej nosić proste i białe ubrania. Po Oblężeniu Clownów, jego stały się nieco dłuższe i ponownie zmieniły kolor na biały. Jako dziecko, posiadał długie włosy, ścięte w modny sposób. Posiadał także ciemniejsze oczy, których barwa kontrastuje z tą, którą ma jako dorosły człowiek. Osobowość Tooru jest delikatną osobą o łagodnym sercu, zaczynając jako nieśmiały człowiek z małą pewnością siebie. Cierpi na anemię oraz obrzydza go widok krwi. Z powodu tego lęku oraz bycia chorowitym, czuje zniechęcenie do pracy w CCG. Wyraża frustrację z powodu własnej słabości, czując złość na jego brak zdolności w porównaniu do swoich towarzyszy. Choć jest nieufny, pokazuje silne pragnienie, aby pomóc innym i postawić się na ryzyko, chroniąc niewinnych. W końcu zyskuje zastrzyk pewności siebie i staje się bardziej asertywny. Bierze bardziej aktywną rolę w pracy zespołowej swoich towarzyszy i zaczął otwierać się na innych ludzi. Jego wspomnienia z przeszłości ukazały, że urodził się jako kobieta, jednak nie był w stanie uspójnić swoich uczuć z powodu dyskomfortu związanego z jego płcią. Później, rozpoczął życie jako mężczyzna, używając wysoce męskich zaimków osobowych, nawet gdy tak nieformalny język nie jest zbyt stosowny. To dość kontrastuje z jego delikatną osobowością oraz jego konsekwentnym respektem przeciwko innym osobom. Posiada ogromny szacunek dla Sasakiego i Dr. Shiby tak jak reszta inspektorów, pomimo kiepskiego traktowania przez nich. Jest także powiernikiem dla swojego zwierzchnika, gdyż zawsze dodaje mu otuchy, gdy ten czuje się gorzej, co ukazuje jego dużą sympatię i uznanie dla Sasakiego. Zostało też ujawnione, iż Mutsuki cierpi na zaniki pamięci. Podczas ich trwania, jego cechy osobowości gwałtownie się zmieniają i często powodują u niego ekstremalne akty przemocy. Po tym wszystkim, nie posiada żadnych wspomnień z tych wydarzeń i zaprzecza wszystkim oskarżeniom ich obejmującym. Po halucynacjach, które zawierają utracone wspomnienia w sobie, Mutsuki reaguje na nie ze strachem i obrzydzeniem. Jednak, podczas walki z Takizawą stał się bezlitosny i okrutny, okazując podniecenie gdy zmiażdżył jego jądra. Dość ciężko również zranił Akirę, gdy ochraniała Takizawę od jego ataków. Po Oblężeniu Clownów, jego osobowość stała się bardzo niestabilna i gwałtowna, co udowadnia jego obsesja związana z zabiciem Touki, będąc nawet w stanie skrzywdzić niewinnych obywateli, jakkolwiek z nią powiązanych. Fabuła Przeszłość Tooru Mutsuki dorastała jako jedno z dwójki dzieci w domu rządzonym przez jej sadystycznego ojca. Raz została pobita i prawie utopiona w wannie jako kara za spojrzenie na niego wzrokiem przepełnionym "brakiem szacunku". Jej matka przyglądała się całemu zdarzeniu, jednak nie zrobiła nic aby pomóc swojej córce. Została wypuszczona tylko dzięki temu, że powtarzała ciągle zdanie, mówiące że jej ojciec jest najlepszy. Po tym wszystkim, jej ojciec rzucił pożądliwe spojrzenie na jej mokrą koszulkę, podczas gdy dziewczyna skuliła się na podłodze. W wieku 12 lat, Mutsuki została osierocona w wyniku okrutnego wypadku i zabrana pod opiekę władz. Pomimo uznania tego za atak ghula, w rzeczywistości sprawczynią była sama Tooru, która zamordowała całą swoją rodzinę za pomocą siekiery podczas jednego ze swoich napadów psychozy. Po tym wszystkim, utraciła wspomnienia z całego wydarzenia i nadal upierała się przy kłamstwie, twierdząc że winnym masakry na jej rodzinie był ghul. Po przygarnięciu jej przez CCG, Tooru zmieniła swoją tożsamość na męską. Z tego względu został wcielony do Akademii Juniorów z możliwością zamieszkania dla młodych podopiecznych, sprawiających problemy. W tym miejscu, prawdopodobnie stał się obiektem plotek i drwin ze strony rówieśników. W tamtym czasie, zaczął także znęcać się nad kotami, które spotykał w pobliskim lesie. Goumasa Tokage odkrył jego uczynki, jednak czuł się nimi zachęcony, szkoląc go w posługiwaniu się nożami. Plotki na temat zbrodni Mutsukiego jeszcze długo go śledziły, jednak zdementował wszystkie z którymi się zmierzył osobiście. Znacznie później, Mutsuki był nauczany przez Haise Sasakiego, który pracował na pół etatu w akademii jako nauczyciel. Polowanie na Torso Mutsuki po raz pierwszy pojawia się w mandze, ucząc się z książki. Najwidoczniej miał problemy z odczytaniem niektórych znaków, więc postanowił później zapytać o to Sasakiego. Potem jest widziany podczas wizyty u doktora Shiby, by pobrać krew. Oznajmia, że czuje się dość niepewnie w roli inspektora, ale ma nadzieję, że jest przydatny dla swoich towarzyszy. Rozmawia jeszcze krótko na ten temat z lekarzem. Opuszczając gabinet, spotyka członków Drużyny Take Hirako. Jest przez nich zastraszany i zmuszany do ich przeproszenia, wyrażają także negatywną opinię na temat Drużyny Quinx. Tego samego dnia, składa Sasakiemu Haise raport dotyczący wyniku ostatniego dochodzenia Saiko Yonebayashi. Informuje go też, że Kuki Urie i Ginshi Shirazu poszli sami szukać Ghula znanego jako Torso, co skłania przełożonego do martwienia się o ich bezpieczeństwo. Rozmawiają razem z Shimoguchim, prosząc o pomoc w lokalizacji Torso. Inspektor jednak odmawia, a inni upokarzają Sasakiego przed podwładnym, ten jednak uspokaja go mówiąc, że "wyglądał cool". W czasie spotkania z doktorem Shibą, Sasaki omawia wyniki badań Mutsuki. Jej poziom Komórek RC jest ledwo wyższy od człowieka, a sama nie jest w stanie kontrolować kakuganu. Tego samego wieczoru Sasaki gotuje dla Tooru obiad i obserwuje jak go zjada, martwiąc się jej stanem zdrowia. Deklaracja Akiry Mado, że jego zespół odnajdzie Torso w ciągu miesiąca, wywiera presję na członków zespołu, co prowadzi do ogólnego napięcia. Podczas gdy Urie i Shirazu prowadzą dochodzenie na własną rękę, Mutsuki zostaje namówiony do pomocy Sasakiemu. Następnego dnia udają się do Cochlei zobaczyć się z Donato Porpora. Ghul na chwilę zwraca uwagę na Tooru i straszy go, mówiąc o jego chęci zjedzenia człowieka. Po opuszczeniu więzienia, Mutsuki zastanawia się, dlaczego pozwala się żyć takiemu okropnemu Ghulowi jak Porpora, wspominając jego oczy. Na podstawie informacji dostarczonych przez Donato, Mutsuki i jego przełożony zbierają dane o ofiarach. Z rozmów z osobami znającymi zabitych ludzi wynika, że każda zabita kobieta miała blizny chirurgiczne. Z powodu uciekającego czasu, Haise i Mutsuki muszą się rozdzielić. Tooru odwiedza klinikę chirurgii plastycznej i zauważa kobietę, którą obserwuje taksówkarz z drapieżnym wyrazem twarzy. Mimo rosnącego niepokoju postanawia z nim porozmawiać. Jednak kierowca nagle go atakuje, ujawniając swoją tożsamość i pyta "którym" jest. Ghul przechodzi na tylne siedzenie i rozpina koszulę Mutsuki, odkrywając jego klatkę piersiową. Torso staje się podekscytowany dowiadując się, że Tooru "jednak jest kobietą" i widzi blizny na jego piersiach. Mutsuki udaje się dobyć quinque i krótko walczyć, jednak odnosi obrażenia. Później zauważa Shirazu i Urie zbliżających się motocyklem w stronę taksówki. Jego koledzy zaczynają walkę z Torso, a Mutsuki próbuje uwolnić swoje kagune, jednak nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, więc frustruje się swoją słabością. Podczas bitwy Drużyny Quinx z Wężem, zauważa, że jego towarzysze nie mają szans wygrać pojedynku, więc radzi im odwrót. Polowanie na Dziadka Do Orzechów W mieszkaniu Drużyny Quinx, Mutsuki zezłościł się na Urie'go, gdy nazwał Sasakiego "Ghulem". Później poradził Shirazu, by przeprosił Uriego za zaatakowanie go. Jest widziany wraz z Haisem i Shirazu, gdy omawiają sprawę Dziadka do Orzechów. Po wejściu do kawiarni ":Re" jest zaskoczony sformułowaniem Sasakiego "Nos Kagune". Po opuszczeniu kawiarni, grupa wraca do domu. Shirazu wyraża zaniepokojenie zachowaniem swojego mentora, a Mutsuki się z nim zgadza. Widzą też, że Urie powrócił do domu, krytykując Saiko. Shirazu do niego dołącza, a gdy psują drzwi, Tooru próbuje bezskutecznie je naprawić. Następnego ranka, zespół przygotowuje się, by udać się do 13. Dzielnicy, aby spotkać się z Juuzou Suzuyą i jego drużyną. Podczas gdy Shirazu próbuje obudzić Saiko, czeka z Sasakim w samochodzie, zaczynając go o coś pytać, ale się powstrzymuje. W czasie ponownej wizyty w :re, kiedy to ich przełożony zaczyna płakać po wypiciu kawy, znów martwią się o jego dziwne zachowanie. Kolejnego dnia, towarzyszy Urie'mu i Sasakiemu w spotkaniu z Drużyną Juuzou Suzuyi. Kiedy Drużyna Quinx rozpoczyna swoje śledztwo, obserwują Ghula w lokalnej kawiarni, starając się korzystać z ich wyostrzonych zmysłów. W celu szpiegowania Ghula, Sasaki sugeruje przebranie się za kobiety, by wejść do nocnego klubu. Tooru nie czuje się zbyt komfortowo z takiego obrotu spraw, ale stara się przezwyciężyć swój lęk. W końcu zamawia drinka i szybko się upija. Ta utrata zahamowań doprowadza do rozmowy między nim a Dziadkiem do Orzechów. Konwersuje z nią, dopóki oferuje mu pracę dorywczą (co jest pretekstem, by zbawić ofiary na Aukcje). Po osiągnięciu celu, Mutsuki ogłasza to drużynie Quinx. Sasaki próbuje krytykować jego stan, ale on to ignoruje i idzie tańczyć, by uczcić wyniki w śledztwie. Saiko i Shirazu dołączają do niego, a Haise obserwuje ich z daleka. Kiedy CCG zna już czas i miejsce akcji, Matsuri Washuu spotyka się z Sasakim i Juuzou, by omówić operację, sugerując by wysłać Tooru samym na Aukcję jako przynętę. Suzuya jednak interweniuje, proponując, żeby on sam również mógł się tam udać, na co Washuu niechętnie się zgadza. Później, Haise próbuje zachować zimną krew, informując Mutsuki o jego zadaniu. Aukcja Na tydzień przed terminem Aukcji, Mutsuki spotyka się z Suzuyą, by się przygotować. Juuzou uczy go żąglowania nożami podczas ataku. Mutsuki nie czuje, iż udało by mu się kiedykolwiek opanować coś takiego. Zastanawia się też, czy Suzuya nie boi się zranić się nożami i przyznaje, że obawia się stracić kontrolę nad sobą jak kiedyś Sasaki. Juuzou doradza mu, że strach może być dobry lub zły, w zależności od kontroli nad własną słabością, a on bierze te słowa sobie do serca. W dniu Aukcji, śledczy zbierają się w ramach przygotowań do operacji. Tooru przebiera się znowu w damską odzież i udaje się na spotkanie z Dziadkiem do Orzechów. Jakiś czas później budzi się zmieszana i zdezorientowana. Z trudem przypomina sobie, że do samochodu wyciekł jakiś gaz. Później w pełni odzyskuje świadomość i próbuje skontaktować się z CCG, jednak w jej urządzeniu nie ma zasięgu. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że może się znajdować w takim miejscu, że nikt nie zna jego lokalizacji. Ostatecznie Dziadek do Orzechów przychodzi do niego i wyrzuca na scenę. Aukcjoner, Uta, informuje, że jest to już ostatni sprzedawany dziś "towar", a światło reflektora koncentruje się na Mutsuki. Tooru zdaje sobie sprawę, że stał się towarem aukcyjnym i zastanawia się jak uciec. Uta ściąga mu przepaskę odsłaniając cały czas aktywny Kakugan, który wywołuje osłupienie wśród publiczności. Tooru kuli się i stara się zasłonić oczy, ale szok tłumu rzadkością Jednookich Ghuli sprawia, że wpadają w szał radości. Cena wywoławcza wynosi 10 milionów jenów, ale ciągle rośnie. Mutsuki szybko zaczyna panikować i chaotycznie myśleć. Uta szepcze mu coś do ucha, a on ucisza się i przeczekuje licytację. Zostaje sprzedany za rekordową cenę 200 milionów jenów i jest eskortowany przez Nutcracker. Jest on zadowolona, że okazał się taki cenny. Gdy zaczyna się operacja, CCG zauważa, że Mutsuki nie udało się z nimi skontaktować, więc spekulują, że zepsuł się mu nadajnik. Z domu aukcyjnym, Dziadek do Orzechów chce zrobić coś z jej "200 milionami", przyciągając uwagę Karao. Jednak Tooru udaje się kopnąć Nutcrackera i uciec. Po tym ukrywa się w schowku, próbując zebrać myśli. Powraca do słów Uty, który powiedział mu, że operacja skończyła się niepowodzeniem i nikt go już nie uratuje. Stara się to zrozumieć, sądząc, że ktoś wiedział o operacji. Znajduje ją Kanae von Rosewald, który zamierza ukraść go jako "nagrodę" dla swojego mistrza. Mutsuki, w miarę opanowany, rozpoznaje w nim Ghula biorącego udział w licytacji. Kanae decyduje, że musi sprawdzić smak Tooru, uderzając go do krwi. Podobnie jak w przypadku Kanekiego, jego smak okazuje się być niewiarygodny, doprowadzając Kanae do łez. Ale zanim Kanae znowu go atakuje, pojawia się Saeki i również go rani. Przestraszony rozpoznaje w nim Torso i kolejny raz podejmuje próbę uciecki, ale Kanae umieruchamia go, wbijając jej Kagune w żołądek. Jakiś czas później, potyka się idąc korytarzem i obficie krwawi. Jego wędrówka doprowadza do do pomieszczenia wypełnionego ciałami martwych inspektorów. Gdy następnym razem się pojawia, stan jego ran jest o niebo lepszy. Kanae udaje się go odnaleźć, ale zanim go atakuje Sasaki w porę odciąga Tooru, a Urie i Shirazu zaczynają walkę. Po odwrocie Kanae i Matsumae zespół składa sprawozdanie i dowiaduje się, że Nutcracker wyeliminował Skład Ooshiba. Mutsuki otrzymuje pomoc medyczną, a jego mentor chwali go za cięźką pracę. Matsuri prosi Uriego o eskortę, a on początkowo nie chce się zgodzić. Haise przekazuje Mutsuki w opiekę Uriego. Urie podstępem idzie zbadać główną salę. Dołączają do Juuzou Suzuyi. Podczas gdy oni walczą na dole, Tooru zapewnia wsparcie z góry. Udaje mu się zabić dwóch członków Aogiri i zlokalizować Big Madam. Wykrzykuje tą informację do Uriego, a on idzie we wskazane miejsce sam. W końcu Mutsuki go dogania i widzi jak jest połykany przez Big Madam. Rusza mu pomóc, ale jest zatrzymywany przez strażników Big Madam. Obrania się, raniąc ich nożem, podczas gdy jego towarzysz wpada w szał i się uwalnia. Tooru atakuje wroga, ale zostaje pokonany. Jego towarzysz w frustracji mówi o nienawiści do Sasakiego czy innych członków Drużyny Quinx. Mutsuki przysuwa się do niego, ale on przebija go na wylot przez żołądek ręką. Mimo to Tooru uwalnia swoje Kagune i uspokaja go słowami. Urie nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że Mutsuki jest "kobietą". Big Madam kolejny raz podejmuje próbę ataku, przybywa jednak Juuzou i jego drużyna. Gdy CCG przyjeżdża, jest widziany gdy siedzi cicho obok Uriego z głową skierowaną w dół. Po Aukcji Miesiąc później po Aukcji, Mutsuki pomaga Sasakiemu przygotować się do wigilii. Namawia Uriego by poszedł zrobić zakupy, na co on po początkowej odmowie niechętnie się zgadza. Tego samego dnia otrzymuje od swojego przełożonego prezent, skórzaną przepaskę. Eksterminacja Rose Zaczyna się wiosna. Mutsuki awansuje do 1. Rangi. Na przyjęciu po ceremonii zastanawia się, czy rzeczywiście zasługuje na tą rangę. Spotyka tam Iwao Kuroiwę, jest pod wrażeniem, że dalej jest inspektorem pomimo utraty ręki. Jakiś czas później uczestniczy w spotkaniu na temat rodziny Rosewalda. Podczas wizyty w Studio Masek HySy razem z innymi członkami drużyny, wydaje się mu, że głos Uty brzmi znajomo, ale nie może sobie przypomnieć, gdzie go usłyszał. Po Eksterminacji Rose Operacja Osadzania Rushimy Po Operacji Osadzania Rushimy Oblężenie Clownów Po Oblężeniu Clownów Relacje Haise Sasaki Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, Mutsuki rozpoznał Sasakiego jako instruktora na pół etatu z Akademii Juniorów CCG, dlatego zwracał się do niego "sensei". Mutsuki postrzegał Sasakiego jako przełożonego, a nawet bliskiego przyjaciela. W towarzystwie innych śledczych często czuł się niezręcznie, za to przy nim wydawał się czuć komfortowo. W przeciwieństwie do innych członków Quinx był wobec niego lojalny, co dowodziły jego preferencje towarzystwa Sasakiego w czasie misji, zamiast wykonywać ją niezależnie bez zgody swojego mentora. Mutsuki również bardzo wysoko cenił dobre samopoczucie Sasakiego. Szanował go w dużym stopniu, co ukazuje jego reakcja złości na obrażanie Haise przez Uriego. Mutsuki przyznał, że boi się po tym jak ujrzał Sasakiego tracącego kontrolę; nie ze względu na lęk przed nim, lecz raczej ze względu na lęk na utrate kontroli w taki sam sposób jak on. Ostatecznie, jego głęboki respekt względem mentora przerodził się w miłość, po ujrzeniu interakcji jego i Touki. Nawet po odejściu Sasakiego z Drużyny Quinx, Mutsuki wciąż troszczy się o niego, co zostało ukazane podczas jego konwersacji z Hogi. Kobieta wspominała Hachikawę i powiedziała, że jeśli posiada się choć jedno, piękne wspomnienie z osobą, to wtedy ciężko jest nienawidzić. Mutsuki pomyślał wtedy o tym, jak bardzo zmienił się Sasaki dodając, iż jest w stanie zrozumieć uczucia Hogi. Po odkryciu porzucenia CCG przez Sasakiego, Mutsuki nigdy nie wyrażał żadnych chorych chęci przeciwko dawnemu mentorowi i wiedział, że posiadał swoje powody. To jednak okazało się być kolejnym fałszywym wrażeniem, które Mutsuki starał się wpoić innym. W sekrecie, żywi intensywne romantyczne uczucia względem dawnego nauczyciela na patologicznym poziomie. Był ekstremalnie zazdrosny, gdy ujrzał Toukę podająca chusteczkę Sasakiemu, gdy ten płakał. W przypływie szaleństwa, zgwałcił Utę po wbiciu mu noża w twarz i gardło, wyobrażając sobie, że jest to Sasaki. Kuki Urie Urie i Mutsuki nie byli w zbyt dobrych stosunkach z powodu różnic w postrzeganiu Sasakiego. Gdy Urie znieważył ich mentora, Tooru się na niego wkurzył. Mimo to, gdy Shirazu go kopnął, poprosił by go przeprosił. Po Aukcji ich relacja stała się bardziej przyjazna. Ginshi Shirazu Saiko Yonebayashi Karao Saeki Juuzou Suzuya Ze względu na to, iż Mutsuki używał ostrzy quinque, Suzuya został dla niego mentorem w celu udoskonalenia jego umiejętności. Ich relacja z początku była czysto profesjonalna, lecz zadziwiająca wiedza Suzuyi pomogła Mutsukiemu zgarnąć nieco pewności siebie. Suzuya stał się osobą godną zaufania i wsparcia dla niego po Operacji Zmycia Aukcji, co zapoczątkowało ich przyjaźń. Suzuya i jego drużyna byli jednymi z nielicznych ludzi, z którymi Mutsuki czuł się komfortowo, nie licząc Drużhny Quinx. Chuu Hachikawa Był liderem Drużyny Hachikawy. Nie wydawał się go podziwiać, denerwując się na niego i dymisjonując jego umiejętności. Jednakże, po jego śmierci z rąk Takizawy i Shikorae, Mutsuki uznał go za wspaniałego człowieka. Ayumu Hogi Ta dwójka wydawała się dobrze ze sobą współpracować i szanować siebie nawzajem. Mutsuki wysłuchał jej po śmierci Hachikawy i zrobił co w swojej mocy, aby ją pocieszyć. Shinsanpei Aura Początkowo Mutsuki zachował się jak mentor względem Aury. Gdy Aura zaczął ujawniać swoje spokojne zdemoralizowanie spowodowane przez Kanekiego i eksterminować ghule w bardziej brutalny sposób, Mutsuki zachęcił go i pokierował nim w jego czynach. W podobny sposób do nauczań Tokage przy torturowaniu zwierząt skierowanych do Mutsukiego, Mutsuki pouczył Aurę, aby "ciął głębiej" podczas zabijania. Aura wyraził podziw względem niego, gdy przyłapał go na gwałceniu ciała Uty, następnie ukrył go i utrzymał to w sekrecie. Touka Kirishima Mutsuki żywi urazę do Touki ze względu na swoje miłosne uczucie względem Sasakiego. Takeomi Kuroiwa poprosił Mutsukiego, aby odnalazł Toukę jako przysługę dla Yoriko i dał mu zdjęcie Touki i Yoriko. Gdy Urie wszedł do pokoju Mutsukiego znalazł w nim kopie zdjęć przebite do ściany nożami, z ostrzem wycelowanym w twarz Touki. Mutsuki śledził Kanekiego, aż do baru kawowego Touki, gdzie zaatakował ich, ukazując swoją głęboką nienawiść względem niej. Moce i umiejętności Jak wszyscy członkowie Drużyny Quinx, Mutsuki otrzymał wstępne szkolenie w walce i procedurach dochodzeniowych. Jego ciało zostało chirurgicznie zmodyfikowane, z zamiarem nadania mu zdolności podobnych do ghulich. Na początku nie był w stanie używać swojego kagune i nie był w stanie dobrze operować quinque. Ma przyzwoitą zdolność regeneracji i bardzo dobry wzrok - potrafi z dużego dystansu dostrzec szczegóły, nawet z jednym zakrytym okiem. Po aukcji, potrafi już prawidłowo wykorzystać kagune i stał się bardziej zręczny. Po awansie do 1. Rangi nauczył się kontrolować kagune i doskonali swoje umiejętności w walce nożami. Sasaki nawet umieścił go na froncie z Urim. *'''Kagune bikaku: jego kagune składa się z kilku segmentów. Może je przedłużać, blokować nim ciosy, atakować z dużą siłą oraz związać nim wroga. Początkowo, był w stanie aktywować jedynie pojedyncze kagune, jednak po doświadczeniach z Torso, jest obecnie w stanie wytworzyć kilka ogonów kagune. *'Oddzielanie kagune: '''Mutsuki zaprezentował zdolność oddzielania swojego kagune, stosując w tym swoje umiejętności rzucania nożami. *'Nadludzka wytrzymałość: był w stanie przyjąć atak Urie wprost w swoje podbrzusze, nie okazując żadnej reakcji. *'Nadludzka regeneracja: '''po otrzymaniu ciężkich obrażeń, Mutsuki zademonstrował zdolność regeneracji i wyzdrowienia z ich w nadludzkim tempie czasu. *'Ifraft i Abksol: to quinque jest parą sztyletów, wykonanych z kagune rinkaku i dzierżonych wspólnie. Nie nadają się do walki na długie dystanse, ale są niezwykle ostre. Są w stanie przeciąć ciała ghuli, a nawet ich kości. *'Skorpion 1/56:' Ciekawostki * Mutsuki ma podobne cechy do Kanekiego z początków serii, takie jak np. potulna osobowość i trudności w kontrolowaniu swoich umiejętności. ** Ta dwójka dzieli również podobne doświadczenia z przeszłości. Matka Kanekiego znęcała się nad nim, bijąc chłopca gdy ten prosił o różne rzeczy. Ojciec Tooru bił go i topił w wannie. Powstały też aluzje, że mężczyzna wykorzystywał go seksualnie. ** Włosy Kanekiego stały się białe w wyniku tortur zadanych przez Yamoriego. Włosy Mutsukiego zaczęły siwieć po byciu więzionym przez Torso oraz miał też ucięte kończyny. Jego włosy stały się całkowicie białe po odzyskaniu swoich wspomnień z przeszłości. ** Niektórzy zwracają się do niego pseudonimem "Eyepatch-kun". Kaneki w przeszłości również był tak nazywany. * Podczas bycia więzionym przez Torso i wysłuchaniu jego historii z życia, Mutsuki zaczął żywić do niego sympatię. Jest to jeden ze znaków psychologicznego fenomenu znanego jako syndrom sztokholmski. * Jego kakugan był stale aktywny, aż do :re rozdziału 92, w który nie jest już on bez przerwy aktywny. * Poziom jego komórek RC wynosi 665 i jest on najniższy spośród Quinx. *Nie lubi gotowanego mięsa. *Kontrastując z jego delikatną osobowością, Mutsuki używa zaimka osobowego "ore" (俺), który zazwyczaj jest zarezerwowany dla agresywnych czy silnych postaci męskich, jednak czasami też używany jest przez dziewczyny, które zaliczają się jako tomboys. *Gdy jest zdenerwowany chwyta się za materiał ubrania przy kolanach. *Jest oburęczny i jednym z niewielu śledczych, którzy walczą podwójną bronią. *Mutsuki jest powiązany z kartami tarota, Koła Fortuny (X) i Rydwanu (VII). *Według Shirazu, jest jedynym członkiem składu, który może gotować, kiedy Sasaki jest nieobecny. *Gdy był w akademii, oskarżano go o zabijanie kotów, tak samo jak Juuzou. ** Zostało to potwierdzone w :re rozdziale 79, gdzie Mutsuki został ukazany jak wkłada zwłoki kotów do słoika, a następnie zakopuje go w ziemi. *Jego praca podczas aukcji sprawiła, że awansował dwie rangi w górę. Nie zdarzyło się to od czasu Kishou Arimy, który awansował po pokonaniu Sowy jako nastolatek. *W ''Tokyo Ghoul Trump'', Mutsuki jest Trójką Pik. Kategoria:Członkowie Drużyny Quinx Kategoria:Quinx Kategoria:Inspektorzy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni